


Blow a Kiss On My Cherry Lips

by starlightsungs



Series: Cherry Kisses [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsungs/pseuds/starlightsungs
Summary: It’s not Felix’s fault he’s a naturally touchy person. It’s not Felix’s fault he has the prettiest little hands Hyunjin’s ever seen. It’s not Felix’s fault his hands are so soft and warm and feel so so good dragging against Hyunjin’s skin.-Or, a touch-starved Hyunjin asks Felix to help him, and Felix is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Cherry Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804627
Comments: 32
Kudos: 680





	Blow a Kiss On My Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series I'm thinking of making. If this gets enough attention I'll most likely continue! Comment if you enjoy

Hyunjin has always been a naturally touchy person. He enjoys physical affection from his friends, and is always one to initiate simple gestures. 

But lately, something’s been...missing.

Platonic touches aren’t working on him the same way they always have. His body craves something else, something  _ more. _

He’s been clingy lately, trying anything to get over his sudden neediness for human touch. He’s initiated more skinship than ever with his friends, praying that his body will be satisfied with the small touches his friends return. 

But it’s never enough.

Hyunjin doesn’t know where the sudden neediness is coming from. He’s never been touched like  _ that  _ by anyone before. He never had time as a trainee to date, sure he had crushes, but everyone knew how risky it was to act on those feelings. Unfortunately, the repression of said feelings is now coming back to bite him in the ass.

Nobody seems to notice anything off about him, with Hyunjin being the clingiest member in the group. That doesn’t change the fact that the dancer is suffering inside. He’s almost afraid to initiate skinship at this point, his body aching with a never ending need that needs to be fulfilled.

Especially when a certain member’s hands start wandering a bit too close to where Hyunjin is inwardly begging to be touched.

It’s not Felix’s fault he’s a naturally touchy person. It’s not Felix’s fault he has the prettiest little hands Hyunjin’s ever seen. It’s not Felix’s fault his hands are so soft and warm and feel so so  _ good  _ dragging against Hyunjin’s skin. 

It drives Hyunjin insane. Felix is always so soft and gentle with his touches. His light, feather-like touches are so fleeting across Hyunjin’s aching skin. A part of him just wants Felix’s hands all over him, making him burn. Another, much more rational part of him, realizes how stupid it would be to do that.

Still, it doesn’t stop him from imagining Felix’s soft little hands running their course across his body, teasing and fleeting as ever. Sometimes Hyunjin wishes Felix weren’t so gentle. He wishes Felix’s hands would tighten around his skin and leave bruises. He wishes Felix would indulge the burning desires whispering just below his heated skin. 

Everytime Felix starts getting touchy with him Hyunjin has to physically stop himself from arching up into his touch and begging the blond to touch him for real. He has no idea why he’s suddenly so desperate, but with the frustration of his hardworking job his sexual frustration isn’t getting any better. He just wants a break, a release,  _ something.  _

The most he ever gets is a few minutes alone in the shower, hand wrapped around himself, eyes closed and head filled with Felix. He should feel some sort of shame for getting off to someone he considers his best friend, but god, he’s just so desperate for a release, and he can’t help how pretty Felix is. With his plump, heart shaped lips that Hyunjin just wants to feel against his own. Or even better, marking up the skin of his thighs where nobody but Hyunjin will be able to tell they’re there. Like a little secret shared between them.

When Hyunjin spills into his hand, gritting his teeth, he still isn’t satisfied. Nothing ever satisfies him anymore.

He sighs heavily and exits the shower, drying himself off and throwing some clean clothes on before heading into his bedroom. He lies on his bed and stretches his limbs, letting his bones crack and release some of the pressure built up after a long day. He relaxes onto his bed and turns off the lamp, pulling out his phone for a quick check. The door opening startles him a bit, causing him to look up from his phone. He expects it to be Seungmin, his shared roommate, but finds a smaller figure with blond hair in the doorway instead. Felix.

Hyunjin swallows as the younger approaches, glad that all the lights are off so Felix can’t see the way his ears burn with shame. Not twenty minutes ago Hyunjin was cumming in the shower to the thought of his best friend like a horny teenager. 

He wills himself to stop thinking about that as he asks, “What’s up?”

“Can I sleep with you?” Felix tips his head to the side. Hyunjin tries and fails to ignore the poor wording of the question. God, he’s pathetic. “Changbin is still in the studio, otherwise I’d ask him.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin’s mouth moves faster than his brain. 

It’s a stupid idea, considering the problem he’s had for over a month now, but how can he resist a cuddly, sleepy Felix? It’s innocent, it’s completely innocent. Felix gets clingy when he’s tired, and Hyunjin doesn’t want to disappoint him. So, he scoots over on the bed and pats the area next to him. 

Felix shuts the door and lights a path with his phone until he slides into the bed next to Hyunjin, curling into the taller’s side like a koala. Hyunjin immediately relaxes against the blond. He can’t say no to Felix’s cuddles, not when the blond is such a cute little cuddler with the way he fully nuzzles up against Hyunjin’s chest. 

It’s when Felix pulls Hyunjin closer, intertwining their legs and pressing his face into Hyunjin’s neck to whisper, “You smell nice,” that the elder realizes what a terrible mistake he’s made.

It’s such an innocent statement, but it somehow still leaves Hyunjin feeling dizzy. The way Felix’s lips move around the skin of his neck, his breath hot and leaving goosebumps. 

Hyunjin unconsciously sinks down into the mattress, tipping his head to the side and allowing Felix to get impossibly closer. He sighs and turns to the side, prompting Felix to wrap his arms around his torso from behind. His hands tug at Hyunjin’s shirt before slipping under it, pressing his warm hands against Hyunjin’s cooler skin. Hyunjin melts into his touch, almost whimpering at the warmth that starts with Felix and settles deep in his gut, causing his toes to curl. 

God...his hands are unbearable. They give Hyunjin just a  _ taste _ of what he wants, but nothing more. 

Felix’s lips rest ever so slightly against his nape, his chest pressing against Hyunjin’s back. Every inch of skin shared between them sets Hyunjin on fire. It just leaves him craving for more. He wants to be touched so badly, his skin buzzing with need. 

It drives him insane, sitting like this on an edge he wants nothing but to dive off of. He’s so close to saying something, so close to  _ begging  _ for Felix to make him fall apart. To drag his pretty little hands across Hyunjin’s skin and make him burn.

“...Felix?” he asks cautiously into the dark.

“Hmm?” Felix hums in response against Hyunjin’s nape, the elder shuddering.

Fuck. What is he supposed to say?  _ Hey, Felix, would you mind getting me off? Because I kind of haven’t stopped thinking about you for a month. _ Yeah, because Felix totally wouldn’t be scared off by  _ that. _

“I um…I wanted to talk to you…”

“Yeah? Is something wrong?” 

“No...I just…” Hyunjin trails off, trying to think of how to phrase his next words. “...Do you ever get lonely?”

Felix shifts behind him and hums thoughtfully. “Lonely? No...I have you guys. I get homesick if that’s what you’re talking about.”

“No…” Hyunjin struggles to come up with what to say without being too direct. “I mean like...don’t you ever want...I don’t know...more than friends?”

Felix pauses for a long moment before asking softly, “Oh, you want a girlfriend?” Hyunjin sighs defeatedly and Felix quickly adds, “Or boyfriend. Whichever you want, I don’t judge.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. He keeps his back turned to Felix, not wanting to face the blond. 

“No…I don’t mean dating.”

“What do you mean then?” Felix’s soothing voice prompts him gently.

Hyunjin’s frustration spills over, and he blurts out without thinking, “I want to be touched.”

“...Touched,” Felix repeats slowly.

“Don’t you ever get frustrated?” Hyunjin sighs, his rant continuing, “We’re never able to be indulged. All I’m able to get is a few minutes alone in the shower. I just want…I want someone to take care of me. Don’t you ever feel that way?”

The hands resting on his torso pull away slightly, and Hyunjin is afraid that he scared Felix away, but they simply continue resting along his waist. 

“We’re all human,” Felix reassures him. “I understand. You’re touch deprived. It’s a natural, human thing to crave physical contact.”

Felix is too sweet for his own good.

“So you feel it too sometimes?” Hyunjin can’t help but prod.

“Of course,” Felix says quietly. “We’re always stressed out, and doing... _ that _ helps relieve some stress, but eventually you want more.”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin whispers. His question lingers on the tip of his tongue. Felix feels the frustration too…is it possible he wants help as well? They could help each other. Just two frustrated, touch starved, groupmates in need of release. Hyunjin swallows, his voice nearly inaudible as he says into the darkness, “Felix?”

“Hmm?” Felix hums low in his throat.

Hyunjin shivers at the deepness of Felix’s voice. It only awakens the desires below his skin further. His skin crawls with goosebumps and need, and he finally breaks.

“...Can you help me?” 

Felix is silent for what feels like an eternity. “Help you?”

“Help me,” Hyunjin repeats, his voice going higher than intended. Fuck, he’s desperate.

“Hyunjin...I want to make sure we’re on the same page here. What do you want help with?” 

Hyunjin presses his face into the pillow. He can’t say it outloud. It’s too embarrassing. But shit, he needs this.

“...Touch me. Please.”

Felix’s breath is steady against the back of his neck. Hyunjin is hyper aware of how close they are the moment. Legs tangled, Felix’s hands on his waist, lips brushing ever so slightly against his nape. It’s all he can focus on. Felix, Felix, Felix.

“Are you sure?” Felix asks cautiously.

_ “Please,” _ Hyunjin repeats, squeezing his eyes shut at the embarrassment of it all. “It’s so frustrating, Lix. I just...I need someone to touch me. You-It’s all I ever think about.”

The hand on his waist moves away, carefully moving up to Hyunjin’s hair. Felix’s small hand cards gently through the taller’s hair, Hyunjin’s eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. God, even the most minimal of contact is driving him nuts.

Felix’s lips move against the shell of his ear, and he murmurs softly, “I’ll help you.”

Hyunjin sighs and relaxes, tipping his head back into Felix’s hand. “You will?”

“It’s like I said…we all feel that way sometimes, Hyunjin.” Felix presses his lips against Hyunjin’s pulsepoint, causing the taller to shudder. “We’re all human.”

Hyunjin swallows as Felix’s hand slides out of his hair, trailing down back to his waist. It slips back under his shirt, but with an intent behind it this time. Felix spreads his fingers across Hyunjin’s stomach, feeling his hard earned abs beneath the skin. Hyunjin relishes in the simple touch, a new sort of satisfaction filling him knowing this touch is different from the others. 

Felix’s hand slides all the way up Hyunjin’s chest while pressing open mouthed kisses along Hyunjin’s neck. Eventually his hand slowly slides back down, toying with the hem of Hyunjin’s sweatpants. Hyunjin feels arousal pool in the pit of his stomach, heat flooding his body. 

Disappointment and confusion replace it when Felix suddenly pulls away, prompting Hyunjin to turn on his side to ask why. He stops however, when Felix sits up and slides one leg over Hyunjin’s torso, straddling the taller. Hyunjin’s heart stops beating as Felix hovers over him, face barely visible in the darkness.

Through the blackness, Hyunjin’s eyes adjust so he’s able to make out the soft features of Felix’s face. His plump lips, button nose, high cheekbones, and sharp jawline floating mere centimeters away from him. Felix has the prettiest, softest looking lips Hyunjin’s ever laid eyes on, and with how close he is, he can’t hold himself back from taking hold of Felix’s shirt desperately. 

“Kiss me,” Hyunjin says, voice shaking with pure need. He needs to know if Felix’s lips are as plush as they look. “ _ Please. _ ”

Felix doesn’t move for a moment, nothing between them but their quiet breaths. The silence is heavy, hesitation hanging in the air, a question between them. Slowly, Felix leans forward, his breath fanning against Hyunjin’s mouth as he gets closer. 

Hyunjin practically melts when Felix  _ finally  _ presses his lips against Hyunjin’s, his grip loosening and body relaxing. If he had been standing, he knows he would have collapsed. Kissing Felix is like a dream, the younger’s mouth so deliciously soft and moving so delicately against Hyunjin’s. It’s sweet and cautious, testing the waters before jumping in fully. Felix cups his cheek and after a minute tilts his head to deepen the kiss, biting and sucking on the taller’s bottom lip. Hyunjin lets out a whimper at the sudden intensity of it. 

Felix pulls away breathlessly, “Shit, sorry. Too much?”

“No,” Hyunjin breathes, his hands tightening on Felix’s shirt again. “Please don’t stop.”

He swears he hears Felix swallow, his breath hitching ever so slightly before leaning forward and connecting their lips again. He keeps it gentle until Hyunjin gets impatient, deepening the kiss himself this time. Felix experimentally swipes his tongue along Hyunjin’s bottom lip, the taller shuddering and parting his lips in response. Felix slips his tongue inside his mouth, Hyunjin sucking and moaning around it. 

He loves feeling this close to Felix, their bodies pressed together intimately. Felix straddling him with his thighs tight around Hyunjin’s waist is way hotter than it should be. Even though kissing is nice, Hyunjin needs  _ more.  _ In an effort to get impossibly closer, Hyunjin releases Felix’s shirt, instead sliding his hands underneath it. Felix shudders as Hyunjin grazes his fingertips up Felix’s back, feeling the warm skin and relishing in it. Felix seems to get his message, because the hand on Hyunjin’s cheek travels down, fingertips trailing all the way down his body until-

Hyunjin gasps and involuntarily bucks his hips up as Felix palms him through his pants. Hyunjin quivers, feeling the pressure built up inside him release slightly, before tripling in size. Felix’s small hand is surprisingly strong, working Hyunjin through his pants until he’s fully hard and whining quietly. Felix kisses him again, pulling his hand away and causing Hyunjin to let out another whine, but this one out of disappointment. 

“Need you to stay quiet,” Felix murmurs against his lips. “Can you do that?”

Hyunjin nods frantically, but he isn’t sure if he can. His friends have always said he’s quite loud and just a  _ bit  _ dramatic. He feels very heavily, his feelings often overwhelming him. When he’s happy, he’s over the moon with joy. When he’s sad, his body shuts in on itself. When he’s being touched by someone else after craving it for so long, who knows? Hyunjin doesn’t trust he’ll be quiet. He’s already so incredibly desperate and turned on he can barely stop himself from exploding, and Felix hasn’t even touched him properly yet.

Felix continues kissing him and palming him through his pants, the kiss turning more and more frantic on Hyunjin’s end. Hyunjin trembles violently, hands grabbing at any part of Felix he can reach. 

“Please,” Hyunjin whispers. He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, he’ll take anything Felix gives him at this point.  _ “Please-” _

Felix’s response is to grind his hips down, a deep moan rumbling from within his chest, and it’s fucking  _ sinful.  _ Hyunjin throws his head back and moans at the feeling of Felix pressed up against him, not quite as hard as Hyunjin, but getting there. He moves his hips expertly in just the right way, and the sound of his deep voice only turns Hyunjin on further. 

Fuck, Hyunjin is weak for Felix’s voice. He’s fantasized about Felix whispering filthy things in his ear with his stupidly deep voice. He wishes Felix would be rough with him, tossing him around and teasing him to hell and back. Ordering him around with that stupid voice and making him whine and beg all pathetically to be ruined until Felix gives him what he wants. Hyunjin just wants to be absolutely ruined.

Hyunjin’s hips stutter at the thought, meeting Felix’s hip movements halfway. “Fuck,” he pants against Felix’s lips, the younger shushing him gently and pressing their lips together again, swallowing the pathetic whine that escapes Hyunjin by accident. They grind feverishly against each other, simply gasping into each other’s mouths at this point. The feeling is overwhelming, but at the same time, it isn’t enough. “Felix…” he whispers. “Please. I need-I need-”

“What is it?” Felix asks carefully, pausing in his movements.

“Fuck-” is all Hyunjin manages to say before shaking his head. “Need you to touch me for real.”

“How do you want it?”

“I don’t  _ care.”  _ Hyunjin shakes his head. “Just need to feel you. I’ll take anything you give me. Just touch me,  _ please.” _

Felix’s breath hitches, and the younger sits up, turning on the lamp on the bedside. Hyunjin takes in Felix’s appearance with wide eyes. Felix looks about as disheveled as Hyunjin feels. His lips plump and swollen from kissing Hyunjin, his hair tousled, pupils dilated and clothes all wrinkly from Hyunjin grabbing at them. Felix looks to be examining him in the same way, looking down at Hyunjin with hungry eyes, the taller shrinking under his gaze

Felix tugs at the hem of Hyunjin’s shirt curiously. “Can I take this off?”

“Please.”

“Sit up.” 

It’s a simple statement, no real demand behind it. In fact, Felix’s voice is as gentle as ever. Still, Hyunjin pretends it’s a command and obediently obliges. He likes the idea of being told what to do, but he’d rather die before admitting it out loud. 

As Hyunjin sits up, Felix slips the shirt up and over his head, discarding it off to the side. His small hands find their way to Hyunjin’s chest, sliding across the taller’s heated skin. Hyunjin sighs and leans into the touch, shivering as Felix’s hands curiously explore his exposed skin.

“You’re gorgeous,” Felix murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin whines softly at the praise, the words sending a tingling sensation down his spine.

Felix’s lips slide down Hyunjin’s neck, to his chest, continuing down, down, until he reaches Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin falls down with him, unable to keep his body up as he succumbs to the feeling of being touched. Hyunjin tenses under his mouth once Felix reaches low enough, his abs instinctively flexing at the feathery touch of Felix’s lips. Felix pulls his pajama pants down, barely having discarded them off to the side before pressing kisses against the taller’s shaking thighs. 

Hyunjin’s breath quickens as Felix’s lips drag ever so slowly across his thighs, quivering as the feeling overwhelms him. His thighs have always been so sensitive, and to feel Felix’s mouth pressed against them drives him absolutely mad. At one point Felix stops and sucks on Hyunjin’s skin, the taller moaning quietly at both the feeling and the realization that he’s really going to live his fantasy of Felix marking up his thighs in places nobody but them will see. 

As Felix busies himself leaving scattered bruises across Hyunjin’s thighs, his hands snake up and tug at Hyunjin’s boxers. “Can I take these off?” he whispers against Hyunjin’s skin.

“ _ Please.” _

Felix pulls them off, leaving Hyunjin fully exposed underneath him. Hyunjin shudders as the air hits his exposed skin and Felix continues leaving fleeting kisses on his upper thighs. He gets closer and closer to the place where Hyunjin needs him, but not close enough. 

Eventually, his lips find the base of Hyunjin’s cock, kissing it gently. Hyunjin squirms under him, and Felix’s hands come up to grip his thighs to stop him from moving, his fingers pressing deep into the skin. Hyunjin moans a bit loudly at that, quickly biting down on his lip out of embarrassment. 

Felix’s warm tongue drags up his cock, starting from the base all the way to his tip. It’s slow and torturous, and it has Hyunjin whimpering needily, his back arching up against the bed. When Felix reaches the tip he wraps his lips around it, his tongue teasing Hyunjin’s slit and lapping up the precum that shoots out. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin breathes out shakily, trying to fight his thighs from closing in on instinct. 

Felix slowly takes him deeper, sliding down that same teasing pace until Hyunjin hits the back of his throat. Felix exhales through his nose before sliding back up and popping off, spit collecting along his lips and drooling all over Hyunjin’s dick, a sight that has the taller’s jaw dropping in awe. 

He holds Hyunjin’s gaze steadily while going back down again, sliding down and then going back up, teasing Hyunjin’s head with his tongue before going back down again. He flattens his tongue against the base of Hyunjin’s dick, suctioning his cheeks and humming so so fucking  _ low  _ around Hyunjin’s dick the taller swears he feels the vibrations all throughout his body. 

Hyunjin’s head spins as Felix swallows him up, taking him deeper than Hyunjin thought he would, the head of his cock constantly hitting the back of the blond’s throat.  _ How is he so good at this? _

“God, fuck-” Hyunjin gasps. “You’re so good. Need more. Please, Lix. Need you so bad.”

Felix responds by bobbing his head faster, lips sliding up and down Hyunjin’s cock at a rapid pace. Hyunjin’s hands cling to the sheets desperately, moaning Felix’s name like a mantra. 

He knew being touched would feel good, but God, this outdoes any fantasy Hyunjin had accumulated in his mind. Feeling Felix’s warm, wet mouth all wrapped around him and seeing his big, dark eyes blinking up at Hyunjin through his eyelashes all innocently is mind blowing. He’s so insanely pretty and so good with his tongue Hyunjin can’t last long like this. He’s already shaking violently, heat pooling in his gut as he steadily approaches the edge. 

“Please. Please. Please. I’m so close,” he moans out.  _ “Lix.” _

One more slide of Felix’s mouth and drag of his tongue has Hyunjin cumming before he can even properly warn the other. He spills into Felix’s mouth with a high, breathy moan. Felix’s eyes shut, eyelashes fluttering and throat bobbing as he swallows every drop that Hyunjin gives him. Hyunjin arches off the bed and twitches as oversensitivity takes over. Felix slides off at that, not that Hyunjin would’ve minded if he’d kept going. 

Felix sits up, licking his pretty, swollen lips before asking, “Feeling better?”

Hyunjin exhales shakily upon hearing Felix’s voice, which is raspy and somehow even deeper than before.  _ Hot. _

“Y-Yeah,” he responds, voice weak. “Thank you. You didn’t...have to do that.”

Felix laughs. “You’re acting like I did you a favor. I enjoyed it just as much as you.”

“What?”

“Hyunjin…” Felix leans forward, straddling one thigh and caging Hyunjin in with his arms as he hovers over him, eyes dark and blown wide. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Hyunjin’s been told this many times before, but it hits differently hearing Felix say that in his husky voice, staring at Hyunjin like he’s ready to devour him.

“I…” Hyunjin swallows, his voice failing him.

“You’re doing  _ me  _ a favor letting me do this,” Felix continues, raising a hand to cup Hyunjin’s cheek. “Letting me touch you. Letting me see you like this. So pretty.”

Hyunjin exhales, his face hot. He squirms a little under Felix’s gaze, then realizes Felix is fully hard, straining through his pants against Hyunjin’s thigh. Sucking Hyunjin off really turned him on.  _ Shit. _

“I-Do you want me to help you too?” Hyunjin asks hesitantly. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Hyunjin says, voice more confident this time. 

He really does. He’d never really thought of it before, being the one to touch Felix. Usually it’s him being the one slowly undone in his fantasies, but now that it’s in his mind he knows it will be the only thing on it for a while. He’s undeniably curious now as to what Felix looks like, sounds like, when he cums. 

Felix blinks down at him before smiling. “You wanna help me?”

“Please,” Hyunjin breathes out, the urge to feel Felix’s skin and touch him all over overwhelming him.

Felix’s smile suddenly drops, his thighs tightening around Hyunjin’s. “Wanna touch me that bad, hmm?” he murmurs, voice lowering and hands coming down to grasp the edge of his shirt. 

Hyunjin exhales when he takes it off, exposing his perfect little body underneath. He’s  _ so  _ fit, and Hyunjin is well aware of this. Living in a dorm with 7 other men, well, doesn’t give you a lot of privacy. But he’s never seen Felix like this.  _ Had Felix to himself  _ like this. 

Felix settles back enough to take off his pajama pants and boxers, Hyunjin practically shaking with want as he runs his eyes along the blond’s tan skin. Felix straddles his thigh again, his own thighs tight around Hyunjin. 

“Flex your thigh,” Felix suddenly says, leaning forward over Hyunjin again, pressing his hands against the taller’s chest. 

Confused, Hyunjin does as told, and it isn’t until Felix starts moving his hips that it hits him what the blond is trying to accomplish. 

Felix gasps at the first roll of his hips, his lips forming a little ‘o’. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, rutting his pretty little cock against Hyunjin’s thigh again and again. The prettiest little noises come out of him, much higher than his normal voice, but every once in a while a low moan will drag out, shaking Hyunjin to his core. His head hangs down, bangs falling into his eyes and breath heavy against Hyunjin’s chest as he fucks himself on Hyunjin’s thigh.

Hyunjin watches in absolute awe, unable to move or speak, just watching and taking in every stutter of Felix’s hips, every hitch of his breath, and everything in between. 

After what feels like forever of the blond getting himself off on Hyunjin’s thigh, Felix suddenly looks up, meeting Hyunjin’s gaze. A cat-like grin spreads across his features, and Hyunjin swallows.

“Are you just going to watch?” he asks, not halting his movements, the little gasps and grunts still coming out of him as he waits for a response, cheeks flushed. “Thought you wanted to touch.”

“I-Well-” Hyunjin chokes on each word. He had been so entrapped by watching Felix, it’s like he couldn’t even raise a hand, and still can’t. Like Felix is an art exhibit in a museum, and he just wants to preserve the art. “Can I...?”

“God, Hyunjin. Do you really need permission to touch me when I’m riding your thigh like this?” Felix laughs breathily and sits up, still rocking his hips. “ _ Ah.  _ Fuck. Touch me all you want, Jin. Please.”

Carefully, Hyunjin reaches up and places his shaky hands on Felix’s waist.  _ So small,  _ he thinks to himself with a small shudder. One hand moves to slide up Felix’s tummy, feeling the way the blond’s abs flex with each roll of his hips. 

Felix’s eyes watch him hazily, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as Hyunjin’s hand trails higher, dragging along the blond’s rib cage until his thumb brushes slowly but firmly over his nipple experimentally. Felix’s eyes flutter shut, head falling back, and back arching into Hyunjin’s hand as he lets out a high whine.

Hyunjin’s jaw goes slack, rubbing his thumb in circles around the nub and watching Felix shake above him, hips rutting faster against his thigh. He _really_ seems to like that. 

“Always wanted to do this,” Felix admits lowly, head coming up again to meet Hyunjin’s eyes. “Your thighs are so pretty. Wanna cum on them. Can I?”

Feverishly, Hyunjin nods, his spent cock twitching against his stomach. God, he’s already getting hard again just from this. Felix notices it, smiling innocently at him before his tiny hand comes to wrap around Hyunjin’s cock. 

“Again?” Felix asks, smiling even wider. Hyunjin whimpers, his cheeks burning crimson in embarrassment. He’s never been this turned on before in his life. “So cute.”

Hyunjin moans as Felix’s small fingers work him quickly, barely able to wrap his hand fully around him. All the while Felix’s hips never stop moving, his cock dragging repeatedly across Hyunjin’s flexed thigh, slicking it up with the precum spilling out of him. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin curses, bucking his hips up and digging his nails into Felix’s hip as the blond rubs a thumb over his sensitive head.

Felix starts gasping out suddenly, his hips stuttering and the arm holding himself up on Hyunjin’s chest shaking. His cock twitches, a sticky wetness splattering on Hyunjin’s skin as the blond cums on his thigh. His bottom lip quivers as he gasps and moans, fucking himself through his orgasm. He’s beautiful when he cums, his perfect features contorting. His eyebrows furrow, but his eyes stay open, keeping deadly eye contact with Hyunjin all throughout. 

Hyunjin can’t take it, with his own whine he cums again, this time all over his own stomach, Felix’s hand twisting and pumping him through it. 

Felix’s hip movements begin to slow, his moans falling down to small whimpers until he comes to a shaky stop. He takes his hand off Hyunjin’s dick and leans back, sitting weakly on Hyunjin’s thigh. Both of them pant as they come down from their highs. Felix runs a hand through his hair, which is slick with sweat, and stares down at Hyunjin.

His eyes slide up and down Hyunjin’s body and it occurs to the taller that he’s covered in both of their cum. Felix doesn’t seem to mind however, dragging two fingers across Hyunjin’s chest to collect the sticky white substance and bringing it to his mouth. Hyunjin’s eyes widen as the blond unabashedly sucks on his fingers,  _ still  _ keeping that intense eye contact before pulling them out.

They’re quiet for a moment, just staring at each other, as if taking in everything they just did. Then, Felix moves.

He reaches up and over to a small box of tissues on the nightstand, pulling out a few and wiping down Hyunjin’s body. He stands and tosses the tissues in a bin before crawling back into the bed beside Hyunjin, neither of them saying anything for a minute.

“I’ve never-” Hyunjin’s voice cracks and he coughs, speaking up again. “I’ve never been touched like that before.”

Felix turns to him in surprise. “At all?” Hyunjin just shakes his head quietly. “Why not?”

“No time.” Hyunjin shrugs helplessly. “Before we debuted I didn’t want to…start anything like that with anyone anyway. I was focused on getting better. And now, well, there’s definitely no time.”

“Oh,” Felix says softly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…What about you?” 

_ You seemed to know what you were doing,  _ goes unsaid in Hyunjin’s mind.

“A couple times with some old mates back in Australia,” Felix admits shyly. Then after a minute, “...And a few times with Seungmin.”

_ “Huh?”  _ Hyunjin starts at that. “What?  _ When?” _

Felix laughs. “Oh, he was just so sweet I wanted to kiss him...then it went a little further than that.”

“Wow,” Hyunjin breathes. “I didn’t think…? Huh.”

“I mean, I didn’t think this,” Felix gestures between them. “Would happen either. Funny how things work.”

Hyunjin smiles a little. He’s glad it did.

“We should get dressed,” he says, realizing they’re still laying down stark naked, and Seungmin could walk in on them any second.

Felix hums in agreement and sits up, picking up their clothes from the floor and handing it to Hyunjin, who wiggles them on. His thigh and stomach is a little sticky from the residue, but he’s far too tired to really care much. 

Once they’re both dressed Felix lays back down beside him, pulling the covers over both of them and turning over to wrap his arms around Hyunjin again. Hyunjin sighs and relaxes into the blond’s arms.

“Hey, Jinnie?” Felix suddenly murmurs against his neck. Hyunjin hums to show he’s listening. “That was okay, right? Like, we’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin says, not even having to think about his answer. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Felix responds a bit shyly. “I’d do it anytime.”

Hyunjin stops breathing at that. “Anytime?”

Felix pauses. “Is that okay with you?”

Hyunjin shivers at the thought of this becoming a regular thing between them. Having Felix to himself, being touched by him whenever he wants…

“Yes,” he breathes. “I’d really like that.”

Felix presses a sweet kiss to the back of his neck, causing Hyunjin to sigh. “Okay.”

Hyunjin yawns, pressing himself back against Felix’s chest, warmth spreading all throughout him. He never imagined his desires would be indulged, he was so afraid of being rejected or even ruining their friendship by asking Felix to do this. But feeling Felix’s arms wrapped securely around him, cuddling into him like this makes him ever so glad he asked.

“Goodnight, Lix.”

“Night, Hyunie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows, if this gets enough attention, Seungmin might make an appearance in the future. 
> 
> find my cc here [https://curiouscat.me/starlightsungs](url)
> 
> find my main ao3 acc for sfw fics here [https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosapphic/pseuds/seosapphic](url)


End file.
